


Hellcat

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [12]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Banter, Community: femslash100, F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison blushed, hiding her smile in the cowl of her pink scarf.  “You’re silly.  We’re practically the same.”</p><p>Beth sighed, wrapping her arm around Alison once more.  “I’d have to disagree, gorgeous.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellcat

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Alison/Beth - fierce.

“You’re a little hellcat,” Beth told her, slinging an arm over her shoulders as they walked through the cold, winter-bare park.  “That’s what I like most about you, I think.”

“Aren’t you like that?  A, uh,” Alison cleared her throat at the gruff word, “a hellcat?” Alison was still struggling with the clone thing, the idea that there were women who were _her_ but not.  It wasn’t a concept she quite accepted. 

“Me?  No, not me.  I’m just a little kitty, afraid of her own shadow.”  Beth tugged Alison close, like she was feeling an intimacy that Alison didn’t yet feel, like she already saw them as one person.

“That’s not true.” Alison clucked her tongue, gingerly resting her head on Beth’s shoulder.  “You’re a police officer, you have to be a little tough.”

“Tough, sure,” Beth said, playing with the end of Alison’s ponytail.  She leaped away to walk backwards in front of Alison, playfully holding up her gloved hands like claws.  “But not fierce like you.”

Alison blushed, hiding her smile in the cowl of her pink scarf.  “You’re silly.  We’re practically the same.”

Beth sighed, wrapping her arm around Alison once more.  “I’d have to disagree, gorgeous.”


End file.
